


Like a date? Not like a date at all

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [9]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Living room sex, M/M, Pray for Eli’s ass, Rimming, They fuck like three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: V-Day requested smut fic! Eli and Demetri fuck a lot because the sensei’s give everyone the day off.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	Like a date? Not like a date at all

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this!

Since the LaRusso house fight nothing explicitly _bad_ had happened Tory hadn't maimed anyone, Hawk hadn't lost his shit too badly, there were a couple of out bursts at the new Miyagi-Do Eagle Fang mixed Dojo but that was expected after everything that went down the year before all in all January had flown by pretty seamlessly. Hawk was standing at his locker, putting some of his books away when Miguel came up beside him.

"Hey El Serpiente" Hawk greeted doing their hand shake.

"So are you and Demetri doing anything tomorrow?"

"Uh we might watch movies or something after practice?"

"Practice? Dude its Valentine's day Tomrrow the Sensei's cancelled" He was cut off by Sam's interjection

"Didn't you read the email my Dad sent? No practice? Life is about balance? love is about balance?"

Eli eyebrows were raised and his mouth quirked into a confused scowl "What are you talking about Princess?"

The nickname used to have distain attached to it but now it was just a little playful banter between Hawk and Sam.

"I'm talking about my dad needing some quality time with my mom which means we are all free to do whatever we want tomorrow."

"Oh Yeah? well Demetri didn't mention wanting to do anything." He went back to putting his books away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Sam giggled pulling Miguel away with her. Just seconds later Demetri came up behind Hawk and squeezed his shoulder. Hawk leaned back into the touch, Demetri's breath was grazing the shell of his ear, Eli turned his head looking both ways to see if anyone was watching there wasn't a person in sight, Demetri pressed his lips into Eli's ear this time

"Hey Baby"

"Hey." Eli's voice was soft and he leaned further back into Demetri's chest letting his head bump into Demetri's shoulder. They stood there like that for a few seconds just basking in their own little ray of happiness. Chris and Mitch rounded the corner chattering loudly with Nathaniel and Bert trailing behind them suddenly the older boys stopped younger's bumping into their back packs. Chris pulled Mitch over behind a thick supporting pillar Nate and Bert followed quickly.

"Look at Hawk!!!!"

Chris pointed at the display in front of them, the boy's never really got to see Hawk well not being Hawk, he was always rough and ready for a fight, sure they saw him joking around with Miguel and Demetri, and sometimes they were even included but they never believed Miguel when he would say that he isn't always on edge.

Mitch smiled "They look pretty cute man."

"Yeah so cute I'm going to yak" Nate said sticking his tongue out expressively. All the boys gave Nate a look including Bert.

"One day when you get a girlfriend you're going to act like that to, plus it's nice to see the softer side of Hawk."

Bert had a point it was nice to see Hawk not being an inch away from starting fight. The four boys chattered some more hidden behind the pillar not noticing that Hawk and Demetri had moved from their frozen in time moment of bliss.

"We are going out for dinner tonight." Demetri declared his tone clear and confident. Hawk's lock dropped out of his hands with a loud clank hitting the speckled floor. Eye's flickered between Demetri's face and the floor, while he was grabbing his lock he mumbled

"like a date?" turning his back toward Demetri to slip his lock back in place.

"Yes, a date man, we are going to get dinner together , then go back to your house."

"why would we go back to my house? your room has all our gaming stuff."

"we aren't going to be playing any games, we have other things to do." Demetri outstretched his hand for Hawk's, their fingers brushing lightly together before intertwining.

Walking by the pillar Demetri laughed wryly, "You know you really aren't as quite as you think." squeezing Hawk's hand tightly. Chris Mitch, Nate and Bert emerged from behind the pillar, like a karate defensive reflex Hawk tried to pull his hand away from Demetri's, looking between all the boys, they were all actively pretending that Hawk and Demetri's tangled hands didn't exist. Even Hawk could tell particularly with Bert a kid he knew very well that they were purposely attempting to avoid looking at their hands.

Hawk stopped pulling his hand away and squeezed Demetri's it was time to stop being a pussy about all of this and allow himself the endorphins he got whenever Demetri's hand would wrap in his.

"Have a good um Valentine's Day." Mitch shouted as he started jogging away from the pair, Mitch and the younger boys following quickly.

Hawk's hand was sweating a bit but Demetri didn't mind. They leisurely made their way to the front door, stopping to look at the science project being show cased in a wooden and glass case. _Binary Brothers_ was written at the bottom in small neat lettering. There was chicken scratch all over the project, tips and tricks about coding which the neat writing put in great effort to clarify. In the bottom corner there was a picture, 9th grade Eli had braces at the time, which he found very uncomfortable, his hair was long swooping down his neck. Eli always had an attachment to his hair so seeing it changed to the Mohawk was a shock. Eli was hiding a bit behind Demetri in the photo, half his body covered by Demetri's arm.

"Look at this nerd shit" he scoffed his finger pressed up against the glass sighing lightly, he never wanted to go back to that to feeling like that, but now with Demetri in his life fulfilling his old role plus a new one and the space to grow under Daniel's guidance he could pull his Hawk mask off, just a bit.

The more he looked at the photo the more his stomach turned, he hadn't let himself think about Eli too much, this was prime bed pissing Dobby crying, whiny bullshit era and then Demetri, who looked largely the same, he was even taller now, his face was more angular now his hands wiry and nimble. Eli had such a big crush on Demetri then, and Hawk having him now was exactly what Eli in 9th grade would have dreamt about.

"look how cute you looked! I look like groot but you, look at the hair."   
Demetri was bent over studying the photo. Coming back up he was standing in front of Eli their height difference hadn't been so obvious last year, Eli finally hit 5"8 and Demetri had taken a growing break but now Hawk was still 5"8 and Demetri was 6"1.

Demetri's hand snaked around to hold the back of Hawk's neck, his fingers crept up to his hair, which he wore down today, it was a mix of red purple and blue they had been experimenting dying it the other week, his finger tips scratching the back of Eli's head reminded Hawk of all the cuddling and watching Buzzfeed Unsolved they would do, Eli's long messy hair, getting even messier as Demetri would play with his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Demetri asked gently as he kept scratching Eli's head

"Us, back when we were little nerds, doing all our nerdy shit." his eyes opened lazily looking up at Demetri. Demetri flashed a smirk.

"I'm still a nerd, going to get a good job so I can provide everything for a really stunning person, I think you might know him, crazy hair, I annoy the hell out of him but he still puts up with me. " His was smiling at Eli now, that big, smile where all his features opened up.

"alright are you going to buy me whatever I want?" Hawk jabbed him in the side 

"Well , Obviously!" Pressing his lips into Eli's softly, he whispered against them

"Let's go drive around for a bit"

Demetri's car always smelt nice, probably curtsey of Demetri's mum, it smelt like Demetri though, like the way his clothes smelt, the smell of Rugelach that his mum made twice a month, it was confronting. Demetri started to drive, and the hum of the road was lulling Hawk to sleep, the car stopped and Eli woke up to the sound of Demetri rustling around in the back seat. Hawk was stretched out like a cat when he felt something being dropped into his lap it was a present, wrapped up in red paper before Hawk could even really register what was in his lap a tin was dropped in his ontop. Demetri waved his hand gesturing for Eli to open the tin a sweett aroma filled the car, that's why it smelt so much like Rugelach in the car today. Eli noticed the shape of them was a little bit off from Demetri's mothers, eyebrow raised

"Did you make these?"

"Yes, now eat some."

Hawk shoved one into his mouth it was filled with chocolate, his favourite some was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He was about to pick up another one when Demetri interrupted him.

"Open your present then you can eat more!" He teased taking the tin off of Hawk's lap and placing it on the dash board.

Carefully Eli ripped the wrapping paper open reveling the gift inside, it was a purple sweater, but better yet inside the hoodie was a Porg, Demetri had gotten him chewie a really long time ago and that stuffed animal meant so much to Hawk, even during the time in which they were on opposing sides and that Chewie stuffed animal was used and abused the night and week after the broken arm incident.

"you'll think this is so nerdy but I thought having a new stuffed animal to represent this new layer to the relationship we share might be cool."

Demetri was sweaty a little bit, his shirt sticking to his lower back, drumming his fingers on the wheel looking straight ahead he looked over at Hawk to see him climbing over the center console and into the back seat, his ass directly in Demetri's face.

"come back here, and bring the Rugelach."

Demetri did not have the maturity level of a 12 year old so he opened his door, shut it, opened the back door got in and slammed it putting the tin on the rear dash. Eli was taking his shoes off and crawled into Demetri's lap, wrapping his arms around Demetri's neck tongue darting out quickly to wet his lips before he leaned in to brush his thin lips against Demetri's plum ones, Demetri used the back of his hand to stroke down Eli's side grasping his hips to hold him in place.

Hawk took the lead pressing their lips together, sucking Demetri's bottom lip into his mouth then tugging it back a bit with his teeth releasing Demetri, he kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Demetri's mouth quickly before Demetri took over the kiss, swirling his tongue around Eli's the smell and taste of the Rugelach on his breath.

Eli grabbed the edge of the tin and took one of the Rugelach out of the box placing it halfway in his mouth half out poking Demetri's lips with it. A chuckle bubbled out of Demetri, smirking at Eli before opening his mouth to take half of the treat. Eli had already eaten his half and had his mouth back on Demetri, trying to steal the Rugelach from his mouth.

"What are you doing" Demetri asked muffed by the sound of a full mouth one of his hand shot away from Eli's back to genture erratically.

"Having some fun." Eli came ever more close to Demetri, grounding his hips into Demeteri’s lap their cocks brushing through the fabric of their pants harshly.

Falling back into the kiss, Eli's hand were holding tight around Demetri’s neck and his mouth conected with Demetri's readily, their tongues rolling and swirling together leftover scents of chocolate being passed between their mouths on their breath.

Eli was grinding hard against Demetri, both boys were moaning into each other's mouths, spit coating their lips, Eli started sucking on Demetri's tongue, rolling his hips down on to Demetri's cock frantically, Demetri grabbed his hips tightly and dragged Eli back and forth over his lap, Eli could feel Demetri's cock was completely hard, and rubbing their hips together was making his stomach burn in the best way possible. Demetri, licked around Eli's mouth the tip of his tongue flicking just inside of those feathery lips.

"can I eat you out?" Demetri was studying Eli's face they had only done it once before and Eli did seem to like it.

"Oh alright, ah yeah." Eli started rubbing his index finger against his scar nervously.

"It'll be good, I promise baby!" Demetri squeezed his shoulder lovingly before giving Eli some instructions "Take off your pants, leave your sweater on if you want."

Eli tugged his pants and boxer briefs off, leaving them in a pile on the floor, adding his sweater and teeshirt to the pile as well.

"take your pants and shit off too dude." he muttered quickly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he stripped out of his own clothes throwing them into the pile Eli had made, his cock slapped against his stomach the head was wet and rubbing up against his belly button.

"Lie down Demetri." It was a good thing this car was so big or laying down across these back seats would not have worked. Demetri had his feet planted flat on the seat his knees pointing up, his mind moved at the speed of light and it was pretty obvious what Eli wanted to do.

Demetri patted his stomach gesturing for Eli to come over, once Eli was situated his knees smashed in soft leather or the back seat his hole right in front of Demetri's face his hand clutched around the base of Demetri's cock, his mouth right above the head.

Demetri sucked his index finger quickly getting it as wet as possible then with one hand keeping Eli's little hole in view he used his wet index finger to rub little circles around the wrinkled hole. Eli pushed his hips back toward Demetri's face, a good sign he wanted to keep going.

Demetri licked a long stripe from the perineum to Hawk's hole and repeated it twice, making a pathway of wetness. Holding Hawk's hole open spreading it with his thumbs on either side, Demeteri's wet tongue licked Hawk's hole wide stripes, covering the little hole with his entire tongue.

Eli's hole was opening and closing like it was breathing. Demetri swirled his tongue around the hole, feeling all its little ridges, alternating between flicking his tongue just inside and swirling around the edge, he spat on Eli’s hole and rubbed it in with slow circles of his thumb, pressing the flesh of his tognue into the hole while moving his lips like he was kissing Eli's mouth. Eli shoved his ass back into Demetri's face he was melting into the feeling, little cries and whines were filling the car.

Eli's started sucking on the head of Demetri's cock lightly, like he was sucking a lolipop, Demetri wrapped one of his arms around Eli's thigh to yank him closer. He pulled his face away to get a good look at Eli's felshy pink hole, there was some light damp peach fuzz coving the little rosebud.

Demetri leaned back in licking gently before harshly sucking against Eli's hole, Eli's legs termbled before he sucked down on Demetri's cock engulfing in his wet warm mouth. Bobbing up and down spit and precum were rolling down Demetri's cock as Eli was using as much suction as possible.

Demeteri enjoyed Hawk's mouth on his cock, jerking his hips up into the others throat for a few trusts before going back to the inviting hole that was opening and closing in front of him with need, begging to be filled.

"Not yet" Demetri mumbled to himself, this time he delved his tongue into that warm little hole, flicking his tongue inside brushing against his smooth inner walls. Eli swallowed hard on Demetri's cock and deep throated him.

"Holy fucking shit Eli!!" Demetri

Eli pulled off Demetri's cock spit pre come sweat covering his redden lips and face he turned to look at Demetri over his shoulder

"keep going Dem I'm gonna come soon." Jerking his ass back into Demetri's face. Demetri looked down and saw Eli's cock had been dribbling come onto his chest. Eli swallowed Demetri's cock back down, sucking it hungrily.

Demetri lapped at and around Eli's hole vigorously until his Eli's hips started to stutter moving around, almost like he was pulling away from Demetri, it was overwhelming but Demetri kept rolling his tongue over the little wrinkly bud until Eli starting spilling his come all over Demetri's chest, taking in the display Eli's back covered in a thin layer of sweat, the must scent was filling the car and Demetri's head making his skin prickle he felt the on slot of come shooting out of his cock into Eli's mouth. Eli swallowed most of it before on shaking legs turning around to lay on top of Demetri. 

Demetri grabbed some wet wipes which he had in the car for such Hawk fucking occasions. He cleaned himself and Eli off as best he could before they both fell asleep.

Hawk woke up first, stretching and slumping back into Demetri's grasp he felt Demetri's shaft rubbing between his ass he bit back a moan. Hawk didn’t really want to fuck in the car but he really did want to fuck rush need flooding his senses.

Suddenly he felt the cock between his ass occumpinied by two large hands, opening him up and then squeezing his ass around the cock 

"you are a fucking asshole, you were awake?!?"

"stop complaining, let me fuck you before we go to your house.

"right now?" Eli asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll do all the work okay baby?" Demetri teased, playing uninterested, stretching and yawning.

His hand lazily crept down his lean torso to Eli's cock, Eli was sitting on his stomach, his cock twitching while he watched Demetri's hand make its way to his cock. His other gangly arm reached toward the flap at the back of the driver's seat he grabbed 3 packets of lube his other hand was cupping the tip of Eli's cock and rubbing, soon enough his cock was weeping, little drops landing on Demetri's stomach and in his hand. He pumped Eli twice with his own come.

"Turn around, I want to finger you a bit."

"It's fine, I'm open from this morning."

"good for you, I want to finger you a bit Eli."

"I-ok" Eli was turning pink now blush sprinkling his nose bridge.This was embarrassing for him. did Demetri think he didn't know how to finger himself?

Eli laid across the back seat while Demetri sat behind him, in a half cross legs position the other leg off the side of the seat. Eli arched his back his ass in the air. Demetri ripped open the packet of lube drizzling it all over the cleft of Hawk's ass, he slipped one finger in and it went in smooth as butter so he immediately pulled it out adding a second finger, once his fingers where nice and deep he starting scissoring them, opening and shutting them finger tips stroking Eli's walls.

He found Eli's special spot quickly, and started a fully felged assult letting his fingers slam into it without any breaks, Eli was stimming on his intex fingerrubbing on his scar then sucking the knuckle into his mouth. He was squriming around like a fish out of water and Demetri decide it was now or he would not be riding the same wave as Hawk.

Demetri rubbed his palm on Eli's back while opening the last two packets of lube together he poured it onto his cock,

"Eli why don't you sit on your knees, tummy against the back of the seat." Eli let out a little moan, he liked when Demetri took control and was assertive, getting into position, arching his back and spreading his legs wide. Demetri was feathering kisses all over Eli's back while he slipped the head of his cock against Eli's exposed hole

"ready?" he asked sucking on Eli's neck

"yeah-I-yeah" Eli stammered out.

Demetri eased his cock into Eli's sweet hole, his cock submerged inside, Eli was clenching hard around the shaft inside him, a spindly hand came around and rested against Eli's tummy, he slid his cock out then back in waiting for Eli to get comfortable,

Eli whined frustrated at the turtle like pace Demetri had set

"You said I wouldn't have to do any work"

"you can be such a brat sometimes." Demetri didn't hold back pounding his hips into Eli, watching his fluffy hair bounce, nuzzling his nose into Eli's neck licking and sucking until he left bruises.

Eli was pushing himself back on the cock inside him, Demetri was pounding his hips so roughly into Eli, the smaller's legs were shaking. Demetri's wrapped one arm around his chest and another around Eli's waist, rolling them so Demetri was sitting and Eli was in his lap, back plastered to the others chest, Demetri's cock was ever so deep inside Eli now, constant pressure was being applied to his prostate and Eli feeling light-headed turned his face into Demetri's his hand shifting Demetri's face to his their eyes met and Eli looked so fucked out.

His eyes were glassy, his face was flushed, their lips met in a sloppy bruising kiss while Demetri was determined to jack his hips up into Eli, everything went fuzzy for both of them, their tongues swirling together Eli's hole tighten quickly and his cock wept out a much smaller load then before.

Demetri's cock erupted in Eli's little velvet hole, Demetri tenderly massaged Eli's stomach peppering kisses on his cheek. He pulled Eli off his cock and bent him forward chest and nipples dragged against the centre console. He watched with lust as his come rushed out of Eli's puffy wet hole he rubbed his thumb over the messy pink rim.

Demetri drove them back to Eli's house and luckily nobody was home as Eli's partents always spent the night somewhere else on Valentine's Day. Eli was fidgeting with his fingers, bumping him thumb vigriouly over his knuckles,

"do you want to watch a movie?" Eli led Demetri to the living room without waiting for a response.Pushing him on to the couch, Eli was stripping his clothes off, Demetri followed without hesitation, Eli left the room swiftly leaving a confused and naked Demetri sitting on the couch. When he came back he had a bottle of lube in his hands.

"for one I'm thinking let's watch a movie is code for lets fuck again and for two do you really think we need lube, when I just filled you up with come?"

"This isn't a porn video Demetri, your come is not sufficient lubrication and obviously _lets watch a movie_ is code for lets fuck, why else would I get naked?" Eli was genuinely bemused by Demetri's question, he was supposed to be the nerd here.

Eli sunk into Demetri's lap grasping the back of his neck firmly, pushing their lips together hungrily, his tongue running over where they met, their lips moving together tongues swirling, Hawk paused their lips barely brushing together breathing into Demetri's mouth

"I'm going to ride you so hard you aren't going to know your name by the end." Sliping his hand in between their bodies he took hold of both of their cocks pumping them together spreading upward the precome from his own cock to the head of Demetri's cock rubbing his in with Demetri's while applying pressure with his thumb to the tip's slit Demetri groaned and popped his hips up against Eli.

Eli squeeze a couple generous drops of lube on to Demetri cock before grabbing his large cock coating it in lube. Lifting himself up he reach behind and slapped Demetri's cock against his hole, skelonton hands spreading him open, the tip slid in to Eli's hole, his fingers digging into Demetri's shoulders as he sunk onto the shaft.

Demetri licked his lips eyes burning watching his cock disappear into Eli's body, Eli set a sinnful pace rising all the way up until just the tip was inside before shoving himself back down. Demetri's hands were still holding tight on Eli's ass. Eli was bouncing intensely, his thighs were working squeezing against Demetri's hips pumping himself up and down.

Leaning back Eli grabbed hold of Demetri's knees arching his back, Demetri's hands were holding Eli's hips as he starting slamming himself up and down Demetri's cock, his cock was totally burried in velvet satin bliss, Eli was rocking back and forth now, Demetri's cock forcefully plunging his prostate. Eli's thighs where rippling with how hard he was squeezing his movements where erratic and frantic he went still, moaning and panting

"Oh Fuck Dem, shit, Fuck," he cried out his cock spluttering come out between both of them, he kept ridding moving his hips in circles and Demetri felt the coil in his stomach tighten and shatter, his hips jerking up into Eli while Eli was baring down on him.

"Oh fuck Baby, look at you" Eli's whole body was flushed, pink spreading everywhere, his hair damply tucked behind his ears. Pulling himself off Eli splayed into the couch beside his lanky boyfriend.

"You promised me food, order pizza." Eli looked at his phone and scowled

"SO Demanding!" Demetri teased before going to the kitchen to call the local spot.

**Miguel "el serpiente" Diaz**

**4 missed calls 5:30**

**ARE YOU GETTING RAILED!?!? 9:05**

**CANT WAIT TO TELL THE SENSEI's ABOUT THIS !!!!! 9:30**

**SENSEI LAWRENCE IS GOING TO CRACK UP!!!!! 9:34**

**IF YOU CAN WALK TOMORROW WE CAN DOUBLE DATE AT THE MOVIES! 9:46**


End file.
